


S.C.I. Mystery Cases - We're OK - Joshua Radin

by maidamedia



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: A music video for two supporting characters in S.C.I. Mystery Cases - Zhao Zhen, the magician, and Bai Chi, the young cousin of the Chief of S.C.I.
Relationships: Zhao Zhen/Bai Chi
Kudos: 1





	S.C.I. Mystery Cases - We're OK - Joshua Radin

S.C.I. Mystery Cases - We're OK - Joshua Radin

Magician Zhao Zhen & Bai Chi, Chief Bai Yutong's young cousin

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/CKB8-c0TJ6M)

[Stream or download from my website](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/SCI-Mystery-Cases-We-re-Okay-Joshua-Radin-V02.htm)

SCI Mystery Cases is a cop show out of Hong Kong. The cases in the first season tie together the relationship of the fathers of the lead characters and the crazy psychologist they imprisoned for twenty years. This video shows the relationship between a magician, the nephew of the crazy psychologist, and his boyhood "friend" and genius novice policeman, the cousin of Chief Bai Yutong. 

Bullied by the magician as a child, the bullying continues when they meet again when the magician claims to have stolen the boy's underwear during a magic show. Then the magician pickpockets the boy's housekeys, reads his diary and gets his comeuppance when the boy locks him in.

[S.C.I. on YouTube](https:www.youtube.com/watch?v=7shNKY_MAK8&list=PLATwx1z00HseqWDImIWsWuJf0b_AdTFpa)


End file.
